


Attraction

by tanchouz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 9 episode, season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [What_we_are](https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/gifts).
  * A translation of [Притяжение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178658) by [tanchouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz). 



> This would never be posted without help and support of What_we_are, thank you a lot for everything!

Jesse thinks that he can discern the reflection of his own face in the polished concrete floor. The floor is so glossy and clean that it’s safe to use it as a kitchen table. Not the whole floor though. Only the part that Jesse keeps polishing with wet rag for a long time. He can’t say for how long. He’s on his knees and it seems like he’s been doing that forever. The whole time Mike is standing behind, all silent and still. 

The water is cold; it smells strange and brings to mind hospital rooms after cleaning. But Jesse keeps dipping the rag in the bucket, squeezing it and wiping the floor. He tries to move carefully. He doesn’t touch the spray bottle anymore. These damned chemicals will eat through the concrete unless Jesse stops with it. 

The building is quiet; it is only Jesse’s rag that can be heard scuffling over the floor. The long row of lamps gives dim light and some of the lamps are blinking occasionally. The building is half-abandoned and almost de-energized. There is no point to waste power, nobody is going to come here anymore. Mike keeps silent. He was wandering in the shadows looking for treacherous marks of blue crystals. Now he stands quietly and looks at Jesse, who is crouching on the floor with his rag and bucket, so hardworking as if coping with old blood or acid spots. 

Jesse’s hands are wet under his gloves but he doesn’t expect any praise for his diligence. He looks clumsy and knows it is too good, but he can’t stop, he can’t drop the rag, straighten up and look into Mike’s face. The silence behind him makes him uneasy. 

Jesse doesn’t believe in mystical shit like energy flow that can be controlled by the power of gaze, even when he’s high and the babbling of Badger starts to make sense. Jesse knows physics much worse than chemistry. But he knows about magnets. And he feels now as if he has become a magnet himself. It is as if there is a magnetic power around him, so strong that it affects man standing behind, and he cannot look away from Jesse.

Jesse’s thoughts are confused and he desperately fights to control them. He wants to meditate over the magnets, but all he can think about is magnet’s obsession for the objects, whose structure of particles they find excitingly worth attraction. And there is no use to resist. He wants to concentrate on wiping the floor, but the situation brings to his mind the flashbacks of the porn he has been watching one dull evening. It was just the same in the beginning. A girl on her hands and knees was pretending to wipe the floor, and a man was staring at her from behind. Jesse’s heart races when he remembers what followed then. 

He shivers and becomes a new believer in mystics and magnetism. He knows for sure where Mike is looking at. He feels his heavy stare fixed on the back of his head, then it goes to his neck. It is pressing so hard, that Jesse can’t move. He can bear it no more and lowers his head. The stare is sliding across his spine. Jesse becomes quite still with the rag in his hand. He swallows nervously, when Mike’s gaze settles at his skin, exposed between jeans and T-shirt. Jesse doesn’t move. It may help him to get away.  
He saw on the Animal Planet channel. Stay quiet when a predator has smelled you. There is a chance that other unlucky prey will move in the bushes and draw attention of the beast and it will lose interest for the look and smell of your skin. 

The survival instinct sends desperate signals into his brain and they beep in his head like a fire alarm. Jesse squeezes his rag and with a numb hand runs with it over the floor. Again. And again. He knows for sure, that every next move makes the pupils of predator’s eyes dilate in the bushes.  
When Jesse hears steps behind him, he freezes again. Then he turns around awkwardly bumping the bucket and it is only a black shoe, put in time on the rim of the bucket, that prevents water from pouring out on the floor.

“Kid. Enough.”

Jesse puts his rag away. 

He stares at black shoes. At neon lantern, shining in Mike’s hand. He cannot raise his head; he is absolutely sure about it. Unless Mike makes him do that. Unless Mike touches his chin and turns his face to the light. And even if this will happen Jesse won’t look at him. He will shut his eyes tight and feel a thumb sliding slowly across his lips and pressing slightly to make his mouth open. 

After Jesse gathers his courage to look up, he is ready to accept all the names Mr.White calls him when he is pissed off with his clumsy apprentice. Seems like “stupid idiot” fits the best this time.

Mike doesn’t even look at Jesse, his face is devoid any interest. He frowns and directs the light to the floor, where Jesse has been working so hard, and then he says:

“Fine.”

Jesse scrambles to his feet. Blood drains from his cheeks and he feels dizzy for a second, it seems like walls falling down and the floor is swaying under his feet. Mike doesn’t pay any attention to that, slowly he makes several steps and stops.

“Here.”

Jesse fiercely scrubs the floor. He feels like murdering someone. There is definitely someone on the top of the list. Jesse owes him a couple of bruises, occasional pain in the back and nasty feeling of weakness and helplessness. It’s unfair but he will add to the Hank Shrader’s account the humiliation he has just suffered, realizing how stupid his fantasies were. Eventually, it is Hank who is responsible for all this fuss in the farm that brought Jesse with his rag to Mike’s feet. 

“Damned DEA agent”.

Jesse scrubs the floor with such force as if he’s doing it with the face that he has remembered before passing out. 

“Burn in hell, motherfucker, who asked you to come here?”

There must be something in the way Jesse spits out these words, that makes Mike stop in his tracks. Maybe it’s the toxic concentration of hatred, but Jesse doesn’t care. He stubbornly shakes his head and proceeds with the rag and bottle spray, until the quiet voice behind him suggests the simple and obvious way to solve the problem with damned DEA agent. 

The idea has come across Jesse’s mind already. He has blood on his hands, but still it scares the hell out of him and makes him sick. Mike’s voice, pronouncing words that imply death and murder, is so calm and mundane, but he definitely wants the answer, and this is it, what strikes Jesse the most. He suddenly has a strange feeling, that his answer will mean something. That it is him, who is holding Hank Shrader’s life now in his gloved hands, and Mike is just waiting for him to decide. 

This is crazy.

Jesse turns around and looks at his face. There is no fear or defiance in his eyes. Mike raises his eyebrows slightly and Jesse gives his answer. He really means it. He really means that nobody gives a shit about what he thinks, and Mike is the one, who cares the least.

This thought makes him indifferent and aloof. He takes his bucket and slowly goes to the exit without permission. Mike follows him.

Jesse’s heart races again, floor is dangerously swaying and all this because Mike raises his hand, puts it on Jesse’s shoulders and pulls him closer. 

They go side by side, and Jesse forgets how to walk. They must look like a couple of half-drunken friends or a father and a son, deep into family love, but this impression is illusive like Gustavo Fring’s smile. Jesse knows that Mike never does that. He doesn’t touch others people’s shoulders, he doesn’t walk around like this with his guys, he makes a big exception even shaking hands with somebody. Jesse suddenly remembers Animal Planet and feels like a dumb grass-feeding wildebeest under predator’s paw.

Sunlight filters through the door far in the end of the corridor, making shadowy darkness around them even deeper. Jesse shuts his eyes and opens his mouth. Mike keeps on walking, and Jesse has to walk too, but Mike’s hand is no more on Jesse’s shoulder. It moves to his neck, caresses it, runs over the back of his head and goes down his spine. It repeats exactly the way that Mike’s heavy stare has made before. His fingers go under Jesse’s jacket and T-shirt and firmly touch his skin.

It feels like it is lasting forever, Jesse feels every touch, and it has never been more arousing, even when he fucked high for the first time.

Actually it takes only few minutes for Mike to explore Jesse’s body and reaction.

It takes Mike even less to get into Jesse’s pocket and take out his Toyata’s keys. 

Mike opens the door and goes ahead. Jesse is blinking on the porch confused and blinded by the bright sunshine. One of Mike’s guys calls him and tells him to help with dismantling and carrying things away. Jesse obeys automatically and goes where he was told, but then stops and turns around.

Mike is talking on the phone standing by his car. He turns around the same moment Jesse does it and squints at him in the sunlight.

‘It’s like magnets. Damned magnetic attraction as it is”, Jesse thinks, and the figure of a man with the phone in his hand seems the only real thing in the world, that has become so revoltingly Kafkaesque recently. 

They look at each other from afar, until one of the guys bumps into Jesse and irritably suggests he not get in the way but be helpful.

But Jesse stares at the Toyota’s keys shining in Mike’s open palm. Fear and anxiety surge in him, then melt and warm anticipation, spreading through his body, makes his heart beat painfully. He realizes that Toyota will stay at the farm. That he will leave in Mike’s car and for the place that Mike will choose. 

Jesse drops his head, looks at dusty ground with footprints and tire track and sees wet concrete floor.

Mike puts the keys into his pocket, turns around and starts to give instructions to his guys. 

He always comes out and takes over when he wants the job to be done as quickly as possible.


End file.
